darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Furtive Pygmy/@comment-72.169.224.103-20131229082637/@comment-24352587-20131229085803
This is a continuation of my post above. I created an account. As far as souls go I figure they're pretty straight-forward. Every being at the beginning of its life has one soul, it's own. Each time it slays another being, it consumes that being's soul as well as any souls it has also consumed in it's lifetime. These souls are further used to augment the strength, dexterity, etc. of your soul at a bonfire where humanity flows free and the very essence of mankind can be altered at will. All undead are given the Darksign. Why? and from whom? Well, I believe the Darksign is the blessing of the Pygmy. Upon death, your body will be resurrected at the last source of humanity (bonfire) that your soul visited. Considering that you (as an undead) have no soul at this point, you are hollowed, but still somehow have a sense of self-awareness, it is assumed and noted by many other NPCs (Oscar, for example, when he saves you from the Asylum), that you have a closer blood relationship to the Pygmy, and therefore, the Dark Soul. Considering this, it could be assumed that even in the hollowed undead form, due to your close relationship with the Pygmy, your body itself might act as a more powerful catalyst than other undead when accessing the essences of humanity, so you could, in theory, always be connected to the remnants of the Dark Soul, and therefore, still be able to harness the power of humanity even if you at the time do not possess any, much like a Firekeeper. I further speculate that the issuance of the Age of Dark (Aka the Age of Man), feared by demons and Lords alike, is quite simply the free-flow of humanity throughout space and time. This would allow the possibility of limitless power to be harnessed by anyone who has a connection with the Dark Soul, which would be every human being, alive or undead. This would also assume the possibility of ending the curse of undeath, considering humanity could be absorbed and used to turn human beings into immortal creatures with limitless power. This could be good or bad; humans would at first join together to successfully drive the demons out of their world, but then I imagine power struggles among men would ensure after that, as they always do. However, since all men and women would now be equal and immortal, I might think that they would all try to kill each other, ultimately fail, and eventually just form opposing sects which disagree with each other in silence. However, people with an unusually strong connection with the Dark Soul, such as first or second descendents of the Pygmy could potentially have greater access to that power, and may actually be able to use the abilities granted by the Dark Hand to steal humanity and cut off other humans from their source of humanity, and leave them vulnerable to permanent death. As I said, everything I've said in these last two posts are ALL speculation based around facts that I have seen, and all of it is up for interpretation. Also, please correct me anywhere you may see faults; I did write this at 4AM, and it would be much obliged. Cheers. -Infernal Syndicate